Edewen
I remember it like it was yesterday. I was 12 at the time I lost my parents. They were sacrificed to the sea witch Zar'jira. Shortly after that was when the horde came. Thrall and his band of refuges rescued what was left of us. I remember at the time thinking that it was a dream, that this could not be real. But there he was, this green giant, who put his people at risk for mine. One of his guards looked down at me, this puny runt compared to him, and smiled. He was bleeding from his arm and I shed a tear for this gentle giant. Light glowed from my hand as I reached up to touch his wound. That was the first time I healed anyone. He knelt down and asked if I was all alone. I nodded in response. Still unable to form the words. Two words were all it took. You're mine. I was his. I didn't know what it meant. But I accepted it and any of the consequences that came with it when I walked into his tent that evening. He seemed to have no foul intentions and genuinely just wanted to help me. His name was Galuf. He was odd for an orc as not many would think twice about an orphan troll let alone take her in and raise her. For six years I lived with him. Settled in the northern reached of the barrens. For six years I watched him go off to battle praying for his return and healing his wounds when he did. He took me out training with him. Never engaging but standing back, focusing my power into my healing. My prayers. Always with him in mind. He was my shield. Always protecting me. Until one day, my shield was shattered. Galuf got word of a messenger to the burning blade carrying a valuable missive. I begged him not to go, but he insisted that it was important. I had a bad feeling as he left that evening to intercept his target so I donned a dark cloak, and followed him out into the darkness. The sound of the rain pounding on the ground hid the sound of my steps as I followed. The messenger was sitting atop thunder ridge clearly waiting for someone. Galuf approached from behind the orc. Just as he was raising his arm, 2 orcs slipped out other the shadows beside him. Each of them swiftly stuck their blow, on dagger into each side of Galuf and he went down, coughing blood. The messenger stood up to face him. I was running to Galuf at this point, Staff at the ready, Prayers already forming on my tongue. He noticed me and pointed. The other two orcs unsheathed more knives from their sides and smiled in my direction. Galuf's face went white. The orcs took one step in my direction. One step was all they got. Galuf, grabbed hold of his axe, pushed himself up and began spinning, cleaving the two orcs in half with a single devastating blow. It was too much for him though as he again collapsed in from of the messenger. A dark beam of light began to channel into Galuf from the messengers hand. I was running now, as fast as I could closing the distance. My scream utterly terrifying anything in earshot as I ran. I could sense the life energy leaving Galuf as I focused all my prayers, all my rage on the hooded orc. I pushed my power from myself. Willing it to stop the attacker. Suddenly, I was standing above Galuf. My hand was channeling energies into him. I could see myself, frozen 30 yards away, pure rage and vengeance in my eyes. I had pushed my mind into the messengers. Took control of his. I had hear tale of people who could perform such spells but had never dreamed of it myself. I took a step backwards, rocks scrapped beneath my feet. The edge of the cliff. It was right there. A dark though formed in my mind and on impulse I acted upon it. I turned and launched off the cliff and once in the air, I ripped my mind back from the falling orc, savoring his scream until the thud echoed from the bottom of the canyon. Galuf was laying there, coughing blood and staring at me in disbelief. I ran to him trying to bring my powers to bear upon him for healing. But nothing was working. I was too weak. I should never have been able to do that spell a my current power. The fact I was still standing was a feat in its own. He took my hand in his and smiled. Tears running down my face, sobbing, I begged him not to leave me. He shushed me with one finger, letting it linger on my tusk as he faded away. As was planned in case the worst should happen. I packed up what I needed and could carry and set out for the valley of trials. There I would seek training. Become stronger. And one day, be powerful enough to protect those I care about instead of watching them die. Category:Characters Category:Priest Category:Forsaken